30 Days
by writting is love
Summary: Rachel confesses her love for Quinn.


**A/N: Very AU, and No baby or argyle sweaters haha**

**30 Days**

Rachel and Quinn have been best-friends since the third grade they even started working together at the local theatre when they turned sixteen. It was now the summer before their senior year and they spent everyday together, watching movies, swimming, working out, lunches, dinners, sleepovers till school started and Rachel saw Sam kiss Quinn. She forgot all about him. Sam had left to go spend the summer with his cousin and because Quinn never talked about him. But for some reason Rachel felt a pang of jealousy, and not because Quinn had a boyfriend and she didn't but because she had a _boyfriend_, someone she kissed, and gave attention too. Someone that wasn't her.

Later on that weekend while they were working together Rachel had made Quinn laugh and when Rachel saw her smile, it was like time had stopped and she witnessed something beautiful. Rachel soon freaked out, because every time she saw Quinn she wanted to kiss her, to hug her, to tell her how beautiful she was.

Rachel tried to do everything she could to not think of the blonde that way but it was so hard because she would see her all the time. She even tried going out with other guys but none of them even slightly interested her. So she tried the next logical step staying away for a little while.

Which backfired seeing as it hurt Quinn's feelings.

"Hey, are we okay?" Quinn asked Rachel as they stood in the hallway of the theatre.

"What?" Rachel smiled. "Of course we are. What made you think otherwise?"

"Well...I don't know we haven't hung out much anymore, and...It kind of seems like your pushing me away."

Rachel chuckled. "I'm not mad at you Quinn."

"Are you sure? Cause if you are Rachel you can tell me."

"I swear Q, I'm not avoiding you or anything like that...I love you." Rachel smiled softly.

Quinn practically tackled her, pulling her in with her arms "I love you too, Rae."

Rachel felt her heart swell then backed out of the hug. "Come on lets go clean some theatres." she said so she wouldn't hurt Quinn's feelings that she backed out so quickly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soon time had past the months making it's way to Halloween. Both Quinn and Rachel were working on Halloween night when a hot slutty girl walked up to Rachel. She was wearing bunny ears, and a knee length lingerie sliky dress.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Hi." Rachel said back getting out of the conversation she was having with Quinn.

"You think you can walk me to where my theatre is?"

"Uh sure." Rachel said backing off the wall and walked down the hall with the taller girl.

"My name is Ashley."

"My is-"

"Rachel?" the blonde smiled.

Rachel furrowed her brows together. "How did you know?"

"Name tag." The girl chuckled.

"Oh." Rachel laughed "Right...well here it is."

"Look I knew where it was I just wanted to know what time you get off."

Rachel gulped looking down the hall to see a blury Quinn staring back. "At 10."

"Well you should totally come to my friends party down the street, and if not then heres my number call me sometime." The blonde smiled then went into the dark theatre.

"So what did slut barbie want?" Quinn snarled.

"Oh um she invited me to this party."

"And she gave you a number nice!" their fellow co-worker and friend Melissa said.

Quinn didn't know why but the thought of Rachel with another girl made her stomach twist in a knot.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Another month came and went bringing in November. Rachel had went out of several dates with Ashley but she still hadn't gotten over her crush on Quinn.

When Ashley and Rachel had sex for the first time it was instantly the last when Rachel called out Quinn's name instead of Ashley's.

Quinn was watching Ashley and Rachel argue, when she noticed Ashley throw her hands up in the air and walk away.

"Hey you okay?" Quinn asked her friend, who looked sad. "What did that slut do?"

"She broke up with me." Rachel said softly. She wished she hadn't had husked Quinn's name out instead of Ashley's cause even though she wanted Quinn she really didn't want to not have someone for Chrismikkah yet again. She wanted to be in love, she wanted to shower someone with a heartfelt gifts and love.

"Why?" Quinn asked sitting down next to Rachel.

Rachel smiled weakly at her "Different interests."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was Thanksgiving when Rachel drove up to Quinn's house ready to tell the blonde her true feelings.

_'You can do this Rach, you can do this Rach, you can do this Rach.' Rachel kept thinking to herself._

She knocked turning away from the door only to turn back and see a surprised Quinn smiling at her.

"Rach what are you doing here?" she beamed.

"I just wanted to-"

"Hey, Rachel! You should come in and eat us." Sam smiled widely.

"Actually I just wanted to give you this, and say _happy holiday_." Rachel said softly handing the gift to Quinn.

Quinn smiled softly "Rachel you didn't have to do this really."

"Open it." Rachel smiled.

Quinn opened it revealing a carved wooden dreidel except at the bottom of the smooth point it had _'You'_. Rachel quickly said "I made it for you,...I know your not jewish but I figured since you wanted to join my family for Hanukkah you wouldn't feel left out. I know it's not much bu-"

"No it's great thank you, I love it Rachel." Quinn smiled softly pulling Rachel in for a hug.

They stayed that way for minute or two till Rachel backed up and smiled and before Quinn could ask Rachel to come inside or ask about the gift Rachel said. "I'll um...I'll see you at school."

Rachel turned away walking towards her car _'Damn it.'_ _Rachel scrunched her face. _She still didn't tell Quinn how she felt.

When Quinn walked back inside she knew that wasn't all Rachel had wanted to say but she pushed it aside and went to her laptop. Sam followed her.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Finding out what this means."

"Oh it reads 'A great miracle happened here.'"

Quinn turned her head to Sam "How did you even know that?"

"My ex-boyfriend remember?" Sam said looking down. He had told Quinn last year about him being gay, and suggested they be together for popularity, and to be eachothers gay beards.

Quinn slowly began to smile tracing the words 'you' on the dreidel.

"What?" he asked.

"Rachel says I'm a miracle."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later on that night Melissa called Rachel. _"So did you tell her?"_

"...No."

_"Rach, you need to tell her!"_

"I know and I was but Sam was there!"

_"Look you need to tell her...seriously."_

"I think I have an idea how." Rachel smiled to herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they went back to school and Rachel finally had the courage she raised her hand durring glee club.

"Yes Rachel?" Mr Shue smiled.

"Can I sing a song I wrote?"

"Sure, okay." he smiled.

**(* Song belongs to NeverShoutNever called 30 Days*)**

Rachel went to the stool in the middle of the floor and picked up her guitar, and started plucking singing to Quinn.

_**30 days till Christmas  
And all I know is I'm not quite ready  
To let go of this past year  
I have so much to show**_

Rachel saw Quinn smile knowing it was because of their friendship.

_**One more month in all I need**_  
_**Is a sign from you that you think of me**_  
_**If you don't then please just say so**_  
_**'Cause all I do is think of you**_

Quinn felt a little taken back but showed no sign of disgust. Rachel swallowed down her nerves and kept going.

**_And it's wearing me out, it's wearing me down_**  
**_This holiday is nothing but frowns for me_**

Quinn didn't know Rachel felt like she was struggling. She knew that Rachel never really had someone to share christmas with or in her case chrismakkah.

_**But I've got a gift, you see**_

**_I'm making a list, hell, I'll check it twice_**  
**_Of all the things you've done in my life_**

Quinn looked back smiling softly; her eyes never left Rachel's.

_**Then I'll send it your way so you see why I love you**_

Quinn felt her heart swell.

**_Who would've thought that someone like me_**  
**_Could've fallen in love so easily?_**

Quinn chuckled knowing Rachel had always been so careful with love since Finn broke her heart b sleeping with Santana.

**_I know that you know that I know what I want_**  
**_I know I can't have it but give it a thought_**  
**_I know that it sounds crazy, baby_**  
**_But all I do is think of you_**

Quinn shook her head softly, smiling as she bit her lip. She wanted to pounce on Rachel bu decided against it.

_**It's wearing me out, it's wearing me down  
This holiday is nothing but frowns for me  
But I've got a gift, you see**_

Quinn couldn't hold her tears anymore.

**_I'm making a list, hell, I'll check it twice_**  
**_Of all the things you've done in my life_**  
**_Then I'll send it your way so you see why I love_**

Quinn smiled wiping away her tears. Everyone in glee club were smiling wondering what the hell had taken the two so long. Although Finn looked like a love sick puppy he sat through it looking down; knowing he was the biggest idiot in the world for breaking Rachel's heart.

**_Everything you throw my way_**  
**_I know it's hard to say but it's a crying shame_**  
**_That I came all this way with so much to say_**

Rachel shook her head closing her eyes as she shook her head singing

_**But all that came out was happy holiday**_

Quinn smiled sadly she knew their had been more than just a 'happy holiday'.

**_A home cooked meal and a nice warm bed_**  
**_Somebody to love, a place to lay my head_**  
**_But I got 30 days and I'ma make them count_**  
**_'Cause I can't call it Christmas_**  
**_Without someone to smile about_**

Rachel looked nervous towards Quinn who was just smiling softly. The brunette set down her guitar and walked to Quinn.

"Quinn...I'm in love with you."

Quinn smiled wiping a tear away.

"I'll understand if you don't want to be friends anymore but I just can't sit back anymore and not tell you that."

"I love you too." Quinn breathed out.

Rachel searched her eyes then grinned bringing the blonde in a kiss.

"Finally!" all the gleeks exclaimed.

Rachel chuckled.

"So you think I'm a miracle _huh_?" the blonde teased as they walked hand in hand down the emty hallway.

Rachel blushed smiling.

"So how long have you been in love with me?" she asked.

"Since Finn broke your heart...and you?"

"Since I saw Sam kiss you when school started in August...by the way how is he not mad at me right now?"

"Because he's gay."

"Oh."

Quinn smiled as Rachel held open the door for her. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
